


Sweet Moments

by 34c



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: And maybe some self indulgent stuff, Canon Compliant, Freeform, Multi, are they human? Are they cookies? Who knows, expect weird crack ships you’ve never heard of as time goes by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/34c/pseuds/34c
Summary: A collection of short, sweet moments between lovers.
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run), Will add more as time goes by
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> let’s get this crackship train started. choo choo 
> 
> none of this is being taken seriously btw i just wanna write cute stuff and throw it out for the internet to see. expect a lot of wlw in this work since this fandom doesn’t have enough of that
> 
> also hi, I haven’t posted to this account in three fucking years

“Are you okay?”

Yam sighed. Dark Choco leaned against the couch, his head still swimming. He couldn’t tell what was what, but at least his heart was clear now.

“...Hng, in...in what–in what way—? Augh —!”

He leaned his head up and he started seeing stars. 

“Ah—! Don’t—Don’t stress yourself...! Shhhh sh sh shh shhh shhhhhh...”

Dark Choco fell to the couch again and groaned. Yam kissed his cheek and threw a blanket over him, kneeling down afterwards to caress his face.

“...You...You shouldn’t...I...I should be able to stand...on my own...!”

“Don’t,” Yam said. With that blunt tone of voice that meant he would accept no substitutes.

“You hit your head seriously in that fight. You need to rest...I will take care of the house tonight.”

Dark Choco pouted. He looked up to Yam with that one red eye he had, eyes still the beautiful ruby Yam loved him for.

Yam kissed his head and stroked his cheek. Dark Choco finally broke, and smiled just a tad. He reached up and pulled Yam down, closing his eye and sighing softly.

“...Okay,” he said meekly. It was almost too quiet to hear. Can I...please have a kiss before you go though...?”

Yam smiled, and leaned in one more time.


End file.
